Present
by Kiyoharu Gouriki
Summary: Didedikasikan untuk ulangtahun papa Yama :v No summary. TYL!8059. Sho-ai. Happy lateBirthday Yamamotocchiiiiii! /tebar bendera kuning/ /loh/ /digeplak/ RnR,minna?


PRESENT

**.**

**.**

Title : Present

Rated : T

Main cast:

Yamamoto Takeshi

Gokudera Hayato

Warning: TYL!8059, Sho-ai,Typo berterbangan

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini benar-benar berasal dari hasil pemikiran Kiyo yang ga tau arah dan tujuannya. Dilarang meniru dengan cara apapun! Arigatou! #deepbow

**.**

**.**

Desiran angin malam menyapu permukaan kulit seorang pemuda dengan luka gores di dagu. Bau hujan tercium kala itu, awan kelabu juga hampir mendominasi cakrawala.

Yamamoto Takeshi, sang Rain Guardian dari Vongola mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas ketika sang langit telah mengeluarkan tagarnya. Dengan sekali sentakan, kuda yang ia tunggangi mempercepat lajunya.

Malam itu adalah malam terhening yang dilalui oleh sang Rain Guardian. Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang menuju HQ, ia hanya ditemani oleh suara ketukan sepatu kuda dan juga grasak-grusuk dari wireless yang ia pakai.

-kreskk...kresekk..-

Suara wirelessnya lagi.

-kresekk..kresekk..-

Dan suara dari sebrang menyapa pendengaran Yamamoto.

_"YAMAMOTO?"_

"Senpai? Nande?" Sahut Yamamoto, masih dengan menunggang kudanya.

_"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memberi tahu bahwa aku sudah tiba di HQ. Kau berapa lama lagi sampai?"_ Suara Ryohei hanya terdengar samar namun jelas.

"Err.. Mungkin sekitar 2 jam lagi."

_"YOSHH! KAU BENAR-BENAR EXTREME!KALAU BEGITU KAU HARUS BERHATI-HATI TO THE MAX! YAMAMOTOOO!" _

Dan Yamamoto benar-benar berharap telinganya tidak budek mendadak.

Setelah memutuskan sambungannya, Yamamoto kembali mempercepat pacuannya. Malam sudah semakin larut dan ia tidak mau harus terjebak lebih lama di tengah hutan.

**.**

**-[8059]- **

**.**

Yamamoto membuka pintu HQ dengan perlahan. Keheningan menyapa dirinya. Lampu-lampu sudah di matikan, hanya ada beberapa saja yang di nyalakan dalam voltase kecil. Yamamoto lalu melangkah menuju dapur, melakukan perjalanan berjam-jam membuat kerongkongannya terasa kering.

Satu hal yang membuat Yamamoto menyipitkan pandangan ketika sampai di dapur;dapur terlihat sangat berantakan. Baskom-baskom yang kotor tergeletak begitu saja di tempat cuci piring,oven tidak tertutup dengan rapi, bau amis telur cukup terendus, dan sebuah apron tergeletak dengan berantakan di atas meja dengan coretan-coretan tepung dan bahan lainnya. Ia mengangkat bahu acuh lalu berjalan menuju lemari pendingin. Susu di malam hari tidak ada salahnya bukan?

Setelah menghabiskan sekotak susu coklat, Yamamoto memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Ia menaiki anak-anak tangga karena kamarnya terletan di lantai dua. Bersebelahan dengan kamar Mukuro dan bersebrangan dengan kamar Gokudera. Huahh.. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Yamamoto merindukan pemuda yang sudah menyandang gelar sebagai kekasihnya itu.

Ketika melewati balkon, Yamamoto menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menyipitkan pandangan ketika melihat siluet pemuda yang sangat ia kenali sedang berdiri sendirian di balkon -membelakanginya-. Rambut perak pemuda itu berkibar ketika angin menerpanya, kemeja putih yang ia pakai tampak kebesaran dan juga bergerak-gerak. Yamamoto tidak bisa untuk tidak mengulas senyum saat mengetahui siapa dia.

Dengan langkah kaki yang sangat pelan, ia menghampiri Gokudera. Perlahan, melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang sang Storm Guardian dan menyamankan dagunya pada bahu Gokudera.

"Ya-Yamamoto." Pekikan kaget dari Gokudera membuat Yamamoto mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tadaima.." Gumamnya Yamamoto lalu mencium bahu pemuda perak itu dan menghirup aroma Gokudera yang sangat disukainya.

"Lepaskan Yakyuu-baka!" Ia menggerak-gerakkan bahunya risih.

Tanpa mengindahkan protesan Gokudera, Yamamoto terus menciumi aroma pemuda perak itu.

"Gokudera.. Kamu bau coklat."

Dan Gokudera benar-benar yakin bahwa mukanya sudah merah bak kepiting rebus.

"A-Apa sih!" Dan pelukan mereka terlepas.

Yamamoto hanya memandangi lelaki yang tengah blushing itu.

"A-apa lihat-lihat!" Bentak Gokudera.

Tidak menerima balasan, hanya sebuah tangan yang tengah mengacak lembut surai peraknya. Perlahan Gokudera mendongak, tatapannya terkunci pada mata caramel sang Rain Guardian. Yamamoto mengulas sebuah senyum sebelum melepaskan tangannya.

DEG

DEG

Dan entah mengapa jantung Gokudera selalu berlomba-lomba untuk keluar dari kandangnya ketika ia melihat senyum dari kekasihnya itu. Padahal ini sudah 5 tahun lamanya mereka memadu kasih.

Gokudera sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yamamoto. Mengamati setiap inchi gerakan yang di dilakukan lelaki pemegang Shigure Soen Ryu itu.

Gerakan ketika dia membawa rambutnya kebelakang, ketika ia memejamkan mata merasakan hembusan angin, ketika pemuda itu mengulum senyum saat melihat bulan yang bersinar di diantara awan kelabu, semua gerak-geriknya tidak bisa terlepas dari pandangan Gokudera.

Gokudera mengeluarkan ponselnya. Melihat jam.

23.58

Dua menit lagi. ia terus memandang ponselnya,

23.59

Satu menit lagi.

Gokudera memandang ragu-ragu Yamamoto. Sungguh! Ia benar-benar malu ketika berhadapan dengan suasana seperti ini.

Memantapkan tekad ia berjalan mendekati Yamamoto.

"Ya-Yakyuu baka.." panggilnya lirih.

"Hm?" Respon Yamamoto sambil berbalik melihat Gokudera.

Hening beberapa detik. Sebelum suara denting jam terdengar.

'Teng..Teng..'

"Bu-buon Compleanno, Takeshi." Ujarnya malu-malu sambil menunduk menutupi semburat merah diwajahnya dengan helaian peraknya.

Jantung Yamamoto seakan-akan mengadakan konser besar-besaran kala itu. Senyum lebar terpatri di wajah tannya. Tanpa ragu, ia menjulurkan tangannya -seperti tengah menagih sesuatu-

"Aku minta kado." Ujarnya tidak tau diri.

Gokudera mendesah kesal, sungguh ia sudah merelakan harga dirinya hancur di depan Yamamoto. Tidak ada kado, tentu saja. Oke, salahkan sendiri Gokudera yang begitu tidak niatnya belajar membuat kue tadi bersama Haru dan Kyoko.

'Kalau tau begini, seharusnya tadi aku beli di luar.' Batinnya. Tapi dengan harga diri yang hancur 2 kali, Gokudera menggeleng lesu. Seorang tangan kanan Vongola tidak bisa membuat kue? Apa kata dunia?

Yamamoto terkekeh melihat kelakuan Gokudera, tanpa ragu di mengangkat dagu Gokudera dan membawanya pada ciuman singkat.

"Cukup ini saja, sudah membuatku senang."

Ujarnya setelah melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Bodoh." Dan Gokuderalah yang kembali membawa mereka dalam sebuah ciuman yang lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

Dibawah cahaya rembulan itu Yamamoto mendapatkan hadiah terspesialnya. Dengan iringan lonceng jam yang kembali terdengar untuk yang kedua kalinya.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**A/N : Cukuupp! Maapkan Kiyo yang telat nyambut ultahnya Abang Yamaa, huweeeee /nangis bawang merah/ YAMAMOTOCCHIIIII~ MAAPKAN DIRIKU INI HUKS HUKS HUKS. /NAK/ **

**Nah, sungguh ini Kiyo ngetik ngebut ala kadarnya barusan dan langsung dipost tanpa dibaca ulang lagi :")**

**Inspirasi saya tiba-tiba buntu pas sadar Yamamotocchi ultah x'V /curcol/ /lol/**

**Review? Fav? **


End file.
